Making It Through
by freshwater1996
Summary: Beca's wife Chloe is always happy and full of energy, but after something happens and the bubbly redhead starts pushing Beca away, what will happen to the happy couple? Will Badass Beca be able to help her wife through this. Will they ever get back to who they were? First Ever Story, please have faith!
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:43 p.m. and Beca was beyond worried, Chloe was supposed to be home at 8:00. Normally Beca wouldn't think anything of it figuring practice ran late, it was only a week until opening night, but something was different this time.

Beca checked her phone again, still nothing. She paces the apartment for a good 10 minutes contemplating whether or not she should call Chloe again. After another 5 minutes she decides to call.

_*Phone Rings* Hey It's Chloe Beale… Mitchell, sorry I can't believe I have a wife now. I am now Chloe Mitchell. *sighs* Anyways sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now. Just leave the deats, and I will totes get back to you! _

Beca laughs at the voicemail and responds, "Hey babe, it's me, just getting worried,its 10 and your 2 hours late. I understand if you're at practise but I'm sure the kids will let you call your wife…" Beca sighs, wishing her wife were here. "Just give me a call baby, you know I can't sleep without my little ! Love you babe. Fyi, nice voicemail, I can't believe you're a Mitchell either. How did I get so lucky?"

A disappointed Beca heads to the bathroom, to get ready for bed hoping her wife would get home soon. She reaches in and turns on the shower humming to herself. As she disrobes and steps into the shower her memory takes her back to the most unforgettable shower of her life.

_**It was her freshman year at Barden University, and beca hated it but if she needed to try for one ear that is what she was gonna do, she would try. even though she knew it wouldn't work she would try, so her dad will help her move to LA. As she starts the water she starts singing. Stepping under the hot spray she belts out "Titanium" by David Ghuetta. She just starts wetting her hair when she hears the shower curtain open and the bubbly redhead from last weeks activity fair. **_

Beca smiles as she recalls the day that changed her life forever. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed she heads to the bedroom hoping to find that same redhead from the shower waiting for her in their bed.

Beca sighs, as she walks through the door to an empty bedroom. She decides to walk to the school to see if Chloe is still there, hoping the feeling in her gut is someknd of a stomach bug and not a sign.

Meanwhile across town in an alley lays a body, barely breathing and covered in blood, missing the clothes on the bottom half of her body. As someone walks past the alley they hear the faint sound of "I Kissed A Girl" playing from the purse a few feet from the redhead. As they follow the sound they suddenly gasp as they see the girl.

"Chloe. Baby is that you?" Beca cries out as she turns the body over. She suddenly begins crying and screaming for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you for taking a chance and reading my story. I work full time so I will post when I is my set day off so that's generally when you will see the updates. I wanted to let everyone know I am not a writer in anyway, I never liked writing but after watching Pitch Perfect and reading a few stories I had an idea, so please bear with me. Any and all constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. Two Chapters in one day, I know it won't always be like this, but once I got writing I couldn't stop.**

**Shortstack13: I'm glad you "likey" I hope this dazzles you. **

**Smardiculous: I would be honored if this became a favorite story of yours. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for the quick reviews and kind works I hope this is up to all my readers standards.**

"_Chloe. Baby is that you?" Beca cries out as she turns the body over. She suddenly begins crying and screaming for help._

_It has been a week since that night that can only be described as the worst night of Beca's life. Her heart almost stopped when she saw her bride in that alleyway. She rode with her to the hospital, and held her hand through it all. That was until Chloe finally spoke up. _

"_Go away". It was almost so quiet that Beca didn't hear her. then when she looked up at her wife she finally saw the tears. _

"_What do you mean, babe I'm fine right here. I don't want to leave you."_

_Chloe closed her eyes as more tears fell. She turns her head away from the burnette. "Just please go away." _

_Beca can't believe her ears, did Chloe really expect her her wife to leave,"What! No I am staying with you." Beca said slightly frustrated at her wife's request._

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT AUBREY!" Chloe yelled turning away so Beca can't see her face._

_Beca was taken aback not knowing what to do "Chl-..."_

"_Just please go get me Aubrey."_

That was the last time Beca talked to Chloe. Per her wife's request Beca went to the waiting room and sent Chloe's best friend Aubrey Posen back.

"_Beca, what's wrong, did something else happen?" Aubrey inquired seeing the tears streaming down her friend's face._

"_No, but Chloe wants you. She yelled at me Bree! What do I-"_

"_Hey what's going on, is everything okay?" interrupts Jesse as he peeks his head out into the hallway._

"_Chloe told me to leave, and when I said I was sticking with her she yelled at me." Beca says through her tears. _

_Aubrey watches as Jesse tries to comfort his best friend, "I am gonna go talk to her. You said she asked for me?"_

"_Yeah, okay. She is in room 324, its on the left. Be quiet when you go in because she might be sleeping. She needs her sleep, she has been through alot." Beca replies like Aubrey doesn't already know, but she doesn't care, that's her wife in there and she wants her safe. _

"_Don't worry Beca, I will talk to her everything will be okay." Aubrey says, and with that she turns the corner._

_Once Aubrey is gone Beca breaks down into tears and collapses into Jesse. He lets here continue to cry for a good twenty minutes before he decides to speak. As Beca calms down Jesse finally asks "Do you want to talk now?"_

_Beca starts crying again and begins speaking. Most of what she says goes unnoticed do to her excessive crying but Jesse does hear her perfectly clear when Beca says "It's all my fault." _

"_Wait what?!"Jesse almost yells, "How is the your fault Beca?"_

"_I should have went looking sooner, instead of waiting, I should have left the apartment and went looking for her. Then none of this should have happened, and right now instead of me crying in your arms, she would be cuddling in mine." _

"_Beca, none of this is your fault! No one could have seen this coming. What do you think would have happened if you went looking and caught this guy in the act? Sorry becs but you're a hobbit, you would have just gotten yourself hurt too. Now what good would have come out of that, then you both would be in here." Jesse said. _

"_I don't care if I got hurt! God! I would rather have had myself beaten to death that have had Chloe go through this. Jesus Christ Jesse don't you get it, anything is better that having Chloe be hurt. She doesn't deserve this." Beca cries._

"_I'm gonna go see her now, she needs me." and with that Beca rounds the corner leaving a very distraught Jesse in the hall. _

_Beca knocks on the door waiting for an answer when Aubrey comes out. "How is she, can I go back in and see her has she calmed down now?" Becca asks at lightning speed just wanting to see her wife. _

"_Beca I know you care about Chloe but right now she needs some time-"_

"_TIME! Time for what? Time away from me? I am her wife Aubrey I have the right to see her!" Beca yells.  
>"Yes I know but she hasn't woken up yet and you yelling isn't going to help. Its late and you need to don't you have Jesse drive you to the apartment take a shower eat something and get some sleep." Aubrey suggests.<em>

"_I can't le-"_

"_You aren't leaving her, Beccs, you can't take care of her unless you take care of yourself first. Now go have tell Jesse what is going on, and have him stay the night at your place, if he asks why let him know I won't be home. I will stay here with Chlo, and you need him right now, he will understand. Tell him I love him and I will see him tomorrow."_

_Beca lets out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. But I will be back first thing in the morning. Call me if anything changes?" Of course, shorty, now go I can handle this" Aubrey says as she gives her friend a hug. _

_Once Beca is gone Aubrey enters the room and looks at the redhead._

"_Chloe gives her a small smile "Thanks for covering for me."_

"_Yeah well I hated doing it. Now do you want to tell me why I have to spend the night in a hospital with my best friend instead of with my fiancee, and why you just had me send your wife away?"_

"_Chloe says as she looks away, "I don't think I can be with Beca anymore"_

That was a week ago, the worst week of Beca's life. She hadn't seen or even talked to her wife in a week. And she was distraught, she went to the hospital everyday until Chloe was released, each time Aubrey sent her away, per request of the redhead. Beca hated it, she wanted her wife. She feels useless she can't help Chloe because she won't let here. Chloe was released two days ago and is staying with Aubrey and Jesse. Beca has tried to talk to her but Jesse keeps saying "Just give her time." Beca hates that saying right now, her wife shouldn't need time away from her, she should need only Beca.

Beca is currently sitting at her desk working on a mix trying to get her mind off her wife. Suddenly her phone rings and she looks at the caller id. A smile caresses her face when she sees her wifes name on the screen.

She quickly saves her work and answers the phone, "Hey Babe I have missed you. Are you okay did something happen? When are you coming home?" Silence is the only answer Beca gets, she knows Chloe is on the other line she can hear her wife breathing. "Chlo, are you there? Will you talk to me, you haven't answered my calls and I have not been able to see you for a week. I respect you time and space babe but you need to let me help you, I need you. I can't not have you here knowing that you are hurting. Please babe just say something?"

Beca hears a sigh and some noises in which she can tell Chloe is crying when her wife finally speaks " Beca we need to talk."

**A/N #2 I know this was a quick update and I am glad it was but I don't want my readers to expect all my updates to be this quick. I wish I could spoil yinz' like that but with work I don't know if I can :). I love reviews and comments. Hope yinz enjoy this chapter!**

**~Boo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, and favorites guys, way to make a girl feel special :) Well this chapter sort of came to me and I had to write it down before I lost it. I know where I want to go with this story I just don't know who to get there just will be some major angst in the near future, but this is also a Comfort story so not all bad things will happen. **

**Also the bold italics are Chloe speaking on the phone. Hope you guys enjoy. And just italics are memories.**

_Beca hears a sigh and some noises in which she can tell Chloe is crying when her wife finally speaks " Beca we need to talk."_

"What is it Red? Do you want me to come get you, or are you on your way?" Beca asks rapidly just wanting to see her wife.

"_**Beca."**_

"Okay, sorry I know you wanted space, but babe its been a week. What going on? I just want you back home so I can help you. We can overcome this babe."

" _**I… I can't do this right now Beca. I am gonna go to Florida for a while and stay with my parents. Please just understand it was nothing you did, sweetie. I just need to get out of the city, I am tired of being afraid." **_Chloe responds trying to fight the tears.

"Chloe baby, what do you mean you're leaving? You don't have to be afraid, I am here. I can protect you." Beca says hoping to get through to her lost wife.

"_**Beca. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry but I just can't be here."**_

" Well I am not working on any records right now so I could come with you, I could use some time away from the Big Apple, too. Make it like a mini vacation." Beca says hoping her wife will agree to this. But knowing Chloe she would not be suggesting something this drastic without thinking of all other possibilities.

"_**No. I can't, you can't-"**_

"But I want to. I will do anything for you Chloe you are my life. I would give anything to help you."

"_**I won't let you do that Beca. I love you. God I love you so fucking much it hurts, but right now I am hurting and I can't let that hurt you."**_

"I love you too, Baby but like I told Jesse that night in the hospital I would have rather it been me. I can't see you hurting, I would give anything to have you happy."

Chloe sighs knowing the hardest part of her life was coming up. _**"Baby, you keep saying that you would give anyth-... do anything for me. If that is true, and I know it is because you would not lie to me I need you to do this. I need you to let me go. I need to help myself right now."**_By now Chloe could not stop the tears from flowing.

"But, Chl-"

" _**Please Beca just let me do this. It is not forever, it will only be for a few weeks. I promise. I would never do anything like this if I didn't think it was best right now." **_

" Okay, baby." By now Beca was crying too, trying to think of a reason as to why her wife would leave.

"_**Thank you Beca. Like I said this is not forever, just until I get myself better,okay?"**_

"When do you leave?" Beca says between her tears hoping to get sometime with her wife before she leaves.

"_**I am at the airport, my flight leaves in an hour."**_Chloe knew this wasn't the best way to do this but she also knew if she looked into her wife's beautiful eyes, she would never leave.

"What, I won't be able to make it to the airport in time to see you. I am not even able to give you a proper goodbye." Beca says no longer trying to hide the fact that she is sobbing like an infant.

"_**This isn't a goodbye Beca, just a short trip away. It's not a goodbye I swear,it's an "I'll see you later."Okay?"**_

"Okay. I love you Chloe. It will be okay, I promise."

"_**I know Beca, I know. I love you too. Thank you for understanding."**_

"I don't understand, but if you think this will help then I will give it a try. Will you at least call me this time?"

"_**I don't know if I can, but I wi-" **_Chloe stops talking and Beca hears the final call for the flight being called over the loudspeaker.

Beca begins crying again "I guess this is time to say goodb-"

"_**Don't say it Beca. I love you."**_

"I love y-" Chloe cuts her off by ending the call knowing if she doesn't leave now she never will. She quickly contemplates the latter before she decides she needs to do this and picks up her carry on and heads to the terminal.

Just as Beca realises Chloe ended the call she gets a knock on her door. She doesn't want to answer so she turns to walk away when the door slowly opens. She turns around just in time to see her best friend Jesse Swanson there. She immediately runs to his open embrace and lets herself go. As she cries she tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"I… I, I didn't even… I didn't even get to say goodbye, Jesse." she sobs. "Why would she go? Did she say anything to you?" Beca asks. Jesse fights back tears as he sees the hurt in his friend's eyes. He really wants to make everything better for her but right now there is only one person who can help Beca, and that bubbly redhead is currently on a plane traveling a thousand miles away.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Chloe is in her seat crying as the flight attendant informs everyone where the exits are. Once the demonstration is complete she hears the captain begins to speak, "_Hello Passengers I am your pilot, Derek Shepard. I would like to personally thank you for using Mercy Grace Flights. And remember it is a wonderful day to fly."_

With that a different stewardess walks up, "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but see you were upset if there is anything I can get for you please just let me know."

Chloe wipes away the tears in her eyes and offers a small smile, "Thank you. I think I will try and take a nap, but could you possibly bring me some water."

A few minutes later the flight attendant returns with her water. "If you want to talk I will be in the back behind those curtains. Feel free to come back if you need too."

Chloe quickly thanks her and uses the water to take the pills the doctor gave her last week to help her with the nightmares so she can sleep.

_**Back in NYC:**_

Jesse is on the phone with his fiance, with Beca cuddled into his side finally asleep. "Babe I don't think I will be able to come home tonight. I just got Beca to calm down and now I am being used as a body pillow."

"Awww, but you're my body pillow" jokes Aubrey. "It's okay Jesse, Beca needs you I get it, trust me I was just needed for a week." Aubrey sighs into the phone.

"What's wrong Bree?" questions Jesse knowing something is bothering his fiance.

" I know things are hard for them and I understand they need our help, I just wish I could spend more time with you."

"I could put Beca to bed and come home if you really want." Jesse suggests.

"No it's fine, she is gonna need you when she wakes up. I just hope they get things figured out. I can't see them suffering like this for much longer. As much as I hate to admit it they are the cutest aca-couple from Barden and they have to stay together. They are the couple that gives everyone hope, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I will call you in the morning. There is no point in me staying up all night watching her sleep. I think she will be out for a while though, she cried so much I'm sure she is exhausted."

"Okay, sweetie I love you."

"Love you too, angel. Sweet dreams."

Beca begins to stir as Jesse hangs up the phone, worried that he may have woken her up Jesse doesn't move. When Beca settles again Jesse just looks at his best friend and recollects the past weeks events.

It is then that he cries for the first time since that horrific night. He cries not just for the Chloe and Beca because of what happened, but for what Chloe now thinks of herself, and how it will crush Beca when she finds out. He finally calms down and just as he is about to fall asleep he remembers the conversation he overheard just nights ago.

_*Flashback*_

_On his way back to the living room as he passes the bedroom Jesse overhears crying, which isn't out of the ordinary right now but what he hears next is what stops him dead in his tracks._

"_Chloe what do you mean you're leaving?" Aubrey whisper yells. _

"_I can't be here right now Bree. I can't fake the look on Beca's face everytime she looks at me."_

"_What do you mean, she doesn't look at you any differently?" Aubrey questions honestly confused. _

"_You don't get it, Beca isn't going to want me anymore. Not now that I am garbage." Chloe responds crying._

_Hearing this nearly breaks Aubreys heart and Chloe can see that but doesn't care. What she doesn't see is that it is also breaking Jesse's heart, "_How can she think Beca won't want her? Beca is and has been in love with Chloe since freshman year at Barden." _Jesse thinks to himself._

"_Chloe you can't honestly believe that can you? Beca loves you more than anything."_

"_She might have before, but not now. Not after this!"_

"_Chloe that is never going to change, that girl loves you more than Fat Amy loves cheesecake."_

_Jesse snickers at his wifes analogy knowing she is just trying to lighten the mood. But Chloe doesn't see it that way. "DON'T YOU GET IT BREE? I WAS RAPED! BECA ISN'T GOING TO _

_WANT SOME USED UP PIECE OF GARBAGE LIKE ME! And I won't force her into it either. I know she married me but I am going to give her the out. I know her, she is gonna want to leave me. So instead of having to make her feel like she is responsible, I am going to go. I will stay with my folks for a while and see where I end up."_

"_What? You can't be serious Chlo?"_

"_I am serious I already called my mom, and booked my flight. I leave in two days and my brother will be picking me up from the airport when I land."_

"_Well are you going to go see Beca to say goodbye at least?" questions Aubrey, knowing how much this is going to hurt the little brunette she has come to love._

"_No. It will just hurt too much. I will call her at the airport." And with that Jesse hurried to the living room hardly able to breath. Chloe left Aubrey's room and went to bed shutting the door to the world for the next two days._

_Later that night while lying in bed Aubrey begins to tell Jesse what happened. " I know, I heard." _

"_What are we gonna do Jess, this is not the way for them to fix things." Aubrey says in tears cuddling into Jesse's side._

"_I don't know, but I do know we need to let them work things out on their own."_

"_You do remember it took them two years to get together right, we don't have the time to let them be in control of this."_

"_Okay fine, but we need to let them do this on their own first. How about after a month if things don't get better we help them." suggests Jesse._

"_Okay, fine one month no more." responds Aubrey as she kisses her fiance and falls asleep._

_**Present Day NYC**_

Jesse looks at his distraught best friend and thinks to himself, "This month thing is gonna be the longest of my life. I don't think I will be able to see that through." Knowing he can't see two of his best friends hurt for very much longer.

"What are we gonna do to get her back Becs?" say Jesse to no one as he slowly drifts to sleep.

**A/N: Poor Beca! Finally for those of you who were hoping for the best got the definite answer of what went down that night. I know this chapter kind of sucks but don't worry things pick up. Coming up: Chloe and her brother have a heart to heart. Jesse and Aubrey plan how to meddle, and depressed Beca. Maybe even a surprise visit.**

**P.S. The pilot was for all my Grey's lovers out there!**

**Anyway I know another quick update but the ideas keep flowing. Wrote this out last night, figured I'd drop it before and come home to a ton of new reviews.**

**Please Review! **

**I love all yinz'**

**~Boo~**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What are we gonna do to get her back Becs?" say Jesse to no one as he slowly drifts to sleep._

Walking through the airport trying like hell not to break down again, is when she finally spots him. Well hears him first "Hey, kiddo how are you?"

"Ethan!" Chloe rushes over to hug her big brother. "I can't believe you are here, I have missed you so much. Where are mom and dad?"

"About that…" Ethan scratches the back of his head trying to think of a way to tell his sister this. "You know how dad has needed that surgery on his knee for a few years?"

"Yeah did he finally have it done?"

"Well not yet but he should be going into surgery in an hour."Ethan responds after checking his watch. "They are in Phoenix having it done by a specialist."Ethan continues to update his sister on life back in St. Cloud as they get her bags and head to the car.

Seeing his sister upset just about kills Ethan, but he knows that she will talk to him when she is ready. That's the way it has always been. Ever since they were kids he was her secret keeper. That is to be expected though, he has always protected her, since he was already 12 when she was born. He was her best friend and she was his.

_*Flashback*_

"_Knock, Knock" Chloe peeks her head in his door._

"_Hey, what's up kiddo?"_

"_You know I hate when you call me that!" whines Chloe._

"_Well if you quit whining like a little kid I wouldn't treat you like one." pokes he puts the weights down and looks at his little sister he sees that she has something serious to discuss._

"_Okay, what's got that pretty little face all ugly and what not?"_

_Trying to hold back tears Chloe sighs and looks at her role model "Please don't be mad at me."_

"_You can't ever do anything to make me mad kiddo." Ethan soothes his now crying sister._

"_But you're gon- you're gonna hate me."_

"_Chlo, I could never hate you. Just tell me what it is. I know it must be important, and what am I here for if not to be your own walking talking diary." Jokes Ethan. That gets a snicker out of his sister, but he knows the hard part has yet to come._

"_I… I- I'm gay." Cries Chloe. _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay? What do you mean okay? I told you I liked girls and all you said was okay." Chloe practically shouts. _

"_Chlo calm down. I was 12 when you were born, I have always been your best friend, Hell I practically raised you, you think I didn't already know." laughs Ethan. _

"_Don't laugh at me this is serious!" Shouts Chloe as she slaps her brother hard, in the chest._

"_Chlo, it is funny you think you could hide this from me. I knew when you were six and always talked about finding your princess, not being a princess. Chlo I don't have a problem with this, and if you are worried mom and dad will be then you are wrong. But if by some insane reason they are, well then they aren't the parents I raised them to be." Ethan responds proudly.  
>Chloe gets up to hug her brother, "You always make me feel better."<em>

"So if mom and dad are away, why did they not tell me and why did they let me come down?" Her question shakes Ethan out of memory lane.

"I told them to." he responds bluntly.

"But wh-"

"You really need to ask why? I am your big brother, your very own walking talking diary, remember." Ethan says as they pull in the driveway. "So when you are ready to talk I will be in the theatre, you go take a nap and come see me when you are ready. And don't worry about the luggage, I will get it."

"Well we have to put those muscles to use." jokes Chloe.

_**Meanwhile back in NYC**_

Jesse finally left after yet another exhausting cry-fest. Once Beca shut the door she immediately headed to the bar in the back room. She grabbed the bottle of gin and poured some in a glass. She quickly threw the drink back and immediately scrunched her face due to the burning sensation in her throat. Usually Beca didn't drink excessively, but tonight that was gonna change. She repeated this a few more times before she abandoned the glass and just went straight for the bottle. She was currently sitting on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket with the bottle of gin in her lap. Suddenly her mind flashed to all the memories she has created here with Chloe, like all the late nights and broadway plays, or the night when she proposed to Chloe.

_*Flashback* _

_It was a few months after Beca graduated from Barden and moved up to New York to be closer to Chloe. She had been planning this for a while now, with the help of all their friends this was the night that would change Beca's life for ever. _

_It started out like any other sunday, they woke up and stayed in bed for a while, finally when they were ready to rise they began discussing what to do for they day._

_"Maybe we could catch another play, I think American idiot is showing." suggests Chloe._

_"Actually I have something in mind for today, but you just have to go with it. Its a surprise. " states Beca as she begins getting dressed._

_Of course this intrigues Chloe, her girlfriend isn't very romantic and generally she just lets Chloe pick what to do._

_"Come on babe, you know I don't do well with surprises!" whined Chloe. _

_The day had been great so far, Beca made Chloe breakfast in bed, then they went shopping on Fifth Avenue. They were in the Clothes over Bros store when Chloe saw a dress she adored, it was gorgeous, as she admired the dress her eyes glanced over to the price tag. It was in that moment when she lost interest in the gown. What she didn't know was that Beca was watching her and Beca also that that dress was perfect so when Chloe was looking at a new dress Beca went and paid for that one and had it sent to their apartment. _

_It was now 7 p.m. that evening and the women were back at the apartment getting ready to go out. _

" _I can't believe you did that, babe. Your badass reputation is slowly diminishing. First breakfast in bed, then a shopping spree followed by a private show of Wicked. If I didn't know any better I would say somebody wants to get laid tonight" Snickers Chloe from the other room._

"_Oh, maybe. But there is still more. Open the wardrobe." Shouts back Beca as she steps in the shower._

_Suddenly the door bursts open and she hears "Beca, I can't believe you, that dress is way too expensive. I mean its totes gorg, but still and I didn't even think you saw it." Chloe rambles on. _

"_Babe, I wanted to get it for you that dress is gonna look amazing on you. Now you can take your shower since I am done and then get your sexy ass dressed and meet me downstairs."Says Beca as she steps out of the shower in just a towel. She can her Chloe's breath hitch as she walks by. RIght before she gets to the door she feels her girlfriends hands snake around her waist. She stops moving when she feels Chloe place hot open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders. _

"_You know we could just stay in tonight." Chloe huskily says in her ear. "Besides I know something that will look even better on me."_

_Beca sighs, not even sure she wants to ask, "What?" _

"_Me." Simply states Chloe nibbling on Beca's ear. _

_Now its Beca whose breath hitches. As much as she hates saying this right now Beca slowly pulls away from Chloe. "No, we can't. We have to leave in an hour now hurry up and get ready or we are gonna be late." Beca says quickly as she leaves the room. God the things that woman does to me. Beca thinks as she beings dressing herself. _

_Once she is dressed and ready Beca yells for Chloe to hurry up and heads downstairs. _

_Suddenly her phone chimes, she quickly pulls it out of her bag and checks the message._

_**Tonight's the night! I can't believe it. Badass Beca is gonna propose to Chloe. Who would have guessed it. Well me actually, I totally called it on hood night just so you know. ;P Anyways, we are all here and everything is set up. Shoot me a text when you leave.**_

_Beca quickly responds that they will be leaving shortly when Chloe finally comes down the stairs. Beca can't help but stare at the beautiful redhead. She was right that dress looks perfect, the satin material hugs her curves in all the right places and and it stops just about mid thigh making her legs go on for miles. And the color, god don't get Beca started, it makes Chloes beautiful cerulean eyes shine brighter than the diamond ring hiding in her purse._

"_Babe no had your chance and you passed it lets go i can't wait to see your big surprise." Chloe says giggling at Beca's speechlessness._

_As they head outside of the apartment Chloe stops when she see a horse drawn carriage sitting out turns to her girlfriend stunned, "Did you do this?" she asks trying to hide her smile. Beca looks at her and nods. As they ride around the city Beca begins to get nervous she quickly shoots Jesse a text, "__**What if she says no?!**__"_

"_Who are you texting?" questions Chloe._

"_No one, just checking on our reservations." Beca quickly replies when her phone buzzes in her hand. _

"_**Beccs, you will be fine, she loves you, besides who wouldn't want Badass Beca Mitchell as their wife."**_

_Jesses response helps but not much. By this time they are in Central Park, Chloe slips her hand in Beca's and says "Are we going to our spot?"_

"_Maybe" Beca slyly replies, just as they head under the bridge you can see all the lights. There is a small stage setup and tables surrounding it. But the best part is all their friends from the Bellas and the Trebles are sitting there with huge smiles on their faces. _

_Once they get out of the carriage and sit down Jesse appears on the small stage._

"_So tonight is a special night for us, tonight marks 4 years of Beca and Chloe first meeting.."_

"_Babe, I totally forgot, I am so sorry." whispers Chloe._

"_Its okay" Beca says as she kisses her girlfriend._

"_Beca would you like to tell your story?" Jesse questions already knowing the answer._

_Beca slowly walks up to stage and thanks Jesse as he heads to his seat next to Aubrey._

"_I meet Chloe, and most of you on my first day at Barden at the activities fair, where she tried to recruit me for the bellas. From that moment on I was hooked on that beauty sitting right there" Beca says pointing to the love of her life. "Tonight I want to show her just how happy she has made me. So Chlo, I have a few performances set up. You know we are aca-people so of course there would be singing." Beca says as they all laugh._

"_The first song is the first song Chloe and I sang together. But what most of you don't know is where." Beca says as she looks over at Chloe who is now beet-red. "I was in the shower a few days after the activity fair singing this song and She burst in and sang it with me." _

_Just then the music begins to play as Lily and Donald walk out and begin singing Titanium. _

"_I can't believe you baby, this is so sweet." Chloe says as she kisses her girlfriend thinking of the life she wants with the petite brunette. "But why did you have to tell them?" "I thought you were confident with all that" Beca teases as she looks over her girlfriend. _

_Once the song ends Beca walks back onstage and begins telling their story, as their friends take turns singing the songs of their relationship. _

_**Since You Been Gone, the audition song**_

_**When I'm Gone, Beca's Audition Song**_

_**Eternal Flame**_

_**The Sign**_

_**Turn the Beat Around, the semi-finals setlist. **_

"_This next song is really personal, only a few people know what happen after I fucked up at semi-finals. After I left that night I hadn't talked to you guys in a while and got really depressed.I started drinking, then one day Luke came over and brought some pills. From then on when I would get depressed I would call him over and he would get me high and take advantage of me. I got pregnant, but the last day he was there he brought over a friend and they were too rough.I, I lost the baby. Even if that was how I got pregnant, I still loved the baby." Beca sighs crying as she sees the sad look in Chloe's eyes. "It had been a while since any of you had heard from me and I guess Chloe wasn't having any of it." laughs Beca. "Anyway I was high and drunk when she came over, and I really didn't even want to be that either. I just didn't want to she kissed me for the first time and I sat there for a while and cried. After a few minutes I got up and just left. You might have seen me act different when I did come back because of that. WHat no one knows was when Chloe kissed me I was scared for the feelings I had and I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for Chloe doesn't know is that that kissed savced me. That night I was ready to die, i had the pills to do it too. But she kissed me and it brought me back, so from that day on I worked hard to make sure I was good enough to have Chloe, because I didn't want anyone else." by now Beca and Chloe as well as some of their friends were crying. Then the music began as Beca stayed on stage and began singing "__**You Found Me**__" by The Fray. Once finished she looked at Chloe smiled and blew her a kiss. _

"_The next song is one we all know, its the song I sang to Chloe at the ICCA's, also the first night I kissed her. You all were there to witness that, so its only appropriate for you all to sing it with me." Suddenly they all get up and start singing "__**I Kissed A Girl**__" as the sing Chloe laughs at the cheesiness of her girlfriend._

"_That next night I was hanging out with Jesse and he asked me if I was sure she was the right one for me and so I told him…"_

_Suddenly Jesse is onstage singing _

_**As strange as it seem**_

_**She's the one I'm after**_

'_**cause she's bittersweet**_

_**She knock me off of my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself **_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery**_

_**She's too much for me**_

_**But I keep comin' back for more**_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

_Chloe is now in tears at the sweet thing her girlfriend did for her. She doesn't even expect what is coming next. Right now Fat Amy and Stacey are singing "__** Made For Each Other**__" when Beca Starts singing_

" _**I, I want you forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good and the bad, and the ugly**_

_**We grow old together**_

_**Forever and Always"**_

_The music continues as Beca walks to her girlfriend and says" You know I am not the best speaker so I borrowed these words. I know how obsessed you are with the relationship that is Naley so I figured this is appropriate." As she get the ring out and gets down on her knee Beca begins reciting Nathan's Wedding vows. "Someday the beaches may fade, the oceans may dry and the sun may fade, but in that day I will still be loving you. Chloe you have saved me in more ways than one, I love you more than anything. But there is only one way to make what we have even more special, Chloe Michelle Beale, will you marry me?"_

_You could Chloe was speechless that was until he mind finally decided to work. "YES!" she shouted, not realising that the was going to yell. Beca laughs as Chloe says it again a little quieter "Yes, Beca I will marry you!"_

Suddenly a knock at the door pulls Beca out of her memory and back to the present. The present where her wife was raped and is now 1000 miles away unable to be contacted.

Beca goes to the door and finds one of the detectives there.

"Mrs. Mitchell I am Detective Wilcox I was wondering if Chloe were home?"

"No." Beca croaks out, not realising she had been crying. she wipes away the tears that have escaped down her face and better explains. "No, she needed some time away and so she went to visit family in Florida why?"

"We may have a lead and were wondering if she could tell us if she knew who this was." says the officer holding up a photo. "Do you by chance know this man?"

"Beca can't believe her eyes The last time she saw that face was the night of Chloe and Aubrey's graduation. "No. I have never seen him in my life." Beca lies.

Once Detective Wilcox leaves Beca immediately calls for a cab, once on her way to her destination she calls Jesse.

"Hey Beccs, you okay?" questions her concerned best friend.

"Yeah, I am on my way over I need your help. Don't tell Aubrey though, she can't know what is going on."

"Beca what is wrong, what happened?"

"I found out who did it, Jesse. One of the detectives came over with a picture and asked if I knew who he was.I told them no." Beca laughs all she has on her mind is the image of her beaten and battered wife on that night.

"Beca, who is it?"

"Luke, Jesse it was Luke."

**A/N There are quite a few One Tree Hill References in this chapter and probably will be throughout this story. That is my other addition. LOL. I know this took a bit but I just couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter to go. **

**The songs in the chapter that aren't feautred in the movie are:**

**You Found Me by The Fray**

**I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry**

**Just the Girl By the Click Five( I was in the car when this song came on and kind of inspired the whole popping the question scence)**

**Made For Each Other, (MFEO) by Jack's Mannequin**

**Forever and Always by Parachute.**

**Hope Yinz like it! And remember, Review, review, review.**

**~Boo~**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Luke, Jesse it was Luke."_

For the past two months Beca's life has consisted of two things; drinking her pain away and finding out where Luke was. It seems she is only succeeding in one, and not the one we all hope. It was another lonely night for Beca, she again was sitting on the balcony with a bottle, this time Tequila.

_2 months, 1 week, 4 days, 6 hours, and 43 minutes. _

That's how long Beca has been utterly lost. That's how long it has been since she got the call from Chloe saying she was leaving. Every second her mind has been on that bubbly redhead. Each of the 4,838,400 of them.

_I can't believe she left. I can't believe she hasn't called._

Suddenly Beca gets pulled from her thoughts when he hears her phone ringing. Hoping its the one person she really needs right now Beca rushes towards the table. Her face falls when she sees a local number on her caller id.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Beca Mitchell?"_

"Yes, and this is?"

"_It's James Montgomery, the private detective you have hired."_

"Oh. Great so you have information?" Beca asks hopefully.

"_I do. I have an address for you. 122 West 38th Street."_

"Thank you, is that it?"

"_That's it. I got your last payment yesterday.I hope this helps you."_

"Me too."Beca sighs, "Me too."

With that the call ended and Beca immediately went back to the took a few swigs before calling Jesse to follow up the plan.

Within 30 minutes Beca has dressed and drank a bit more and was now in a taxi on her way to pick up Jesse from the cafe down the street from his house.

Once Jesse gets in the car he turns to his best friend and is hit with the smell of alcohol.

"Beccs are you okay?"

"Yeah Jesse I am fine. I got an address for Luke's and I will make him pay for what he did to Chloe."

"I don't think this is a good idea, you have been drinking and you aren't thinking straight Beccs." Jesse concerns.

"I am fine Jesse! He raped Chloe, he took advantage of me in college and no he raped my wife, I will not let him get away with this!"

Jesse can see the fire in her eyes and he knows something bad is going to come from this. "So where exactly are we going?"

"122 West 38th Street."

With that Jesse texts Aubrey "** Hey, something bad is going to happen, call 911 and send them to 122 West 38th Street. Don't ask questions I will tell you everything later babe. I love you!XX"**

Once the car pulls up and the two get out Beca goes to the door and begins ringing in to all the apartments. Finally after five tries someone lets her in. She was on a mission and ran to the stairs. Just before heading up she calls back to Jesse, "Just wait here, I will be fine. If i don't come down in 20 minutes then come up, but no earlier."

Jesse didn't like this but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop her.

After running up 3 flights of stairs Beca gets to the floor she wants. She walks down the hall waiting outside of the door marked 359. She lifts her hand to knock on the door when she decides against it. Instead she decides to try the doorknob. She quietly tries and lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the click. No noise has ever sounded so sweet. She slowly opens the door trying to make as little noise as possible. She is is the entryway when she hears the television on in the back room. She begins to head towards the noise when suddenly she feels a pain in her side. She instantly sucks in her breath at the stinging in her gut.

"Well, well, well. That took longer than I thought Becky. I figured you would have been smart enough to put two and two together last month. But then again you do like to throw yourself in the bottle when things don't go your way." That voice she once enjoyed it now, that was before everything that happened freshman year, now it brought so many nightmares and so much anger with it.

"Why would you do this?" Beca says as she tries to get up. She is quickly kicked back down as Luke presses his foot down on the bleeding wound in her side.

"Why? WHY? I will tell you why. Because you were mine, We were supposed to be together."

"Luke, I am gay. There is no way in hell I would have gotten together with you."

Luke didn't like that answer he instantly kicked Beca in the gut, hard. This action is the one that finally brought the tears out of Beca's eyes.

"Luke but why did you hurt her? Why not just take me? And why now,why would you do this when I am finally happy." Beca says crying.

Luke doesn't answer, instead he picks her up by her hair and pushes her into the giant chair. She tries to fight which doesn't sit well with Luke. He take the knife he used in her side and sticks it up to her throat. "Try anything and I will end I will fly down to St. Cloud and pay a little redhead a visit. Got it?"

"Mhmm" Beca chokes out.

"Now as I was saying, I was there that night in the park. The night you proposed to that slut." He spits out.

"For the longest time I thought she didn't deserve you. She never really loved you, not like I did. That night in the shower she was there with a man. I know I heard. She could never give you what I can." Luke was now crying as he claimed his love for Beca. "I heard what you said, you said you loved our baby, no matter how it came to be you loved our baby. You loved our baby and I loved you. I always thought she was a slut and never cared for you. But that night changed my thoughts, I realised it was the other way around. I mean you let our baby die!" Shouted Luke with such disgust and hurt.

"It wasn't that she didn't deserve you, you didn't deserve her. So I decided to take her away from you like you took our baby away from me."

"I didn't hurt our baby Luke, you did, you brought those men and you let them do those things to me." Cried Beca she instantly shut her mouth when she felt a sharp pain under her chin.

It felt like hours since she had been up there but it couldn't have been since Jesse hasn't been up yet. Luke began yelling again but Beca didn't pay any attention she was crying afraid of what was going to happen next. Her breathing began to slow but Luke didn't notice. he continued to scream at Beca about how worthless she was and how she didn't deserve to have anyone to love her, and how he showed Chloe and that is why she left. All the things he was saying began mixing with her emotions and her drunken mind, and she started to believe them.

It wasn't long before Beca was hating herself as much as Luke did and soon she let his word drown out and finally she sucummed to the blackness.

…

It had been twenty minutes and Beca hasn't come down yet and Jesse was getting worried. Just as he begins toward the stairs a cop car and ambulance pull up. Detective Wilcox comes rushing in and is instantly meet with Jesse's familiar face.

"What's going on here?"

"Beca knew the guy in the picture you showed her a few months back. She didn't recognize him at first but then it hit her. His name is Luke henson he used to go to school with us. He took advantage of Beca our freshman year. When she remembered she called me and I had my fiance call you. She went to talk to him but she said if she wasn't down in twenty minutes to come up and help her. It has been 23 minutes."

"Okay. you stay here I will send up help."

"NO. She is my best friend I am not going to let her get hurt. Her wife left two months ago and hasn't called she is already alone, I won't let her be alone any longer." And with that Jesse ran upstairs with the paramedics.

He never expected to see what he did. Beca's body on the chair barely breathing and Luke nowhere to be seen.

"Beca, come on Beccs, wake up!" cried Jesse as he ran toward his best friend. He was so concerned with Beca that he didn't hear or see luke coming around the corner with the same knife he used on Beca.

Luke lunged forward and the knife sliced through Jesse's arm hitting the bone.

"Ahhhhh!" Jesse screamed in pain that was soon forgotten when he realised what happened. He immediately tackled Luke knocking the knife out of his hands as they wrestled around Luke managed to get ahold of the knife once more. He tries to push his way towards Jesse but he is too slow. Jesse sees him coming this time and quickly grabs Luke's hand, not before the knife enters his stomach though. Stumbling back Jesse begins to cough,Luke figures Jesse won't expect this attack, but he is wrong. Jesse grabs Luke's hand once more and turns his wrist just as Luke runs forward, the knife entering his chest.

…

Bright lights are what meet Beca when she finally wakes up. She looks around as her eyes adjust, realising she is in a hospital, Beca begins to recount the last memories she has before her blackout.

"Hey there shorty!"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, Amy. What happened?"

"Umm, I am not sure exactly. Bree just went to get some coffee and to check on Jesse's surgery b-"

"What, what happened to Jesse is he okay. God I can't believe it. This is all my fault." Cried Beca.

"No, no no no. Jesse is fine, Luke went after him and got him in the stomach, but nothing major, just stitches. He also got him in the arm, that is why he is in surgery the blade hit bone and broke something, they are just setting it back up." Amy hurries out in hopes to calm her short little friend.

"What about Luke, is he in custody?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you me-" Beca is cut off when the door opens and Aubrey rushes in once seeing Beca is awake. She runs toward the small brunette and engulfs her in a hug. The smaller woman instantly winces in pain as she moves.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

"It's okay Bree, I just moved to fast. Now what happened to Luke, Amy said he wasn't in custody?"

"I didn't say that exactly"Amy interjects.

"No he isn't, there was a fight when the paramedics and Jesse got there and… well" Aubrey sighs not knowing how to say this "He's gone Beca. Jesse fought him for the knife and it ended up in his chest. He didn't even make it the way to the hospital."

With that response Beca begins crying.

Crying for relief and happiness that her nightmare is finally over. She is crying for everything he did to her and her family. She cries for what will happen to Jesse now that Luke is dead, and what that will do to Aubrey, but most importantly she cries for everything he did to Chloe.

"Chloe." Beca remembers. "Did anyone call her?"

"No. We figured you would want to do that."

"Yeah, I think I will d-"

Again Beca is interrupted by the door opening. This time is is her doctor telling her of her condition and updating them on Jesse's. Once the doctor leaves Amy stands up, "I really wish i could stay but I have to get to work. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Beca says sadly, her mind on her wife.

"Well I am gonna go check on Jesse now that he is awake."Just as Aubrey was leaving she turned to Beca "This may be a good time to call your wife." And with that Beca was alone, she hated being alone.

After what seems like hours of waiting Beca finally picks up the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"Chloe, it's me baby." Beca says roughly due to the cut on her throat.

"**Beca? Why do you sound weird?"**

"Something has happened. It was Luke."

"**What do you mean?"**

"It was Luke, he was the one that hurt you. He did it to hurt me for killing our baby." Beca cries.

"**What?"** Chloe chokes back a sob.

"I went to see him last night. He-"

"**What why wouldn't you call the cops?"**

"I couldn't I needed to do this. He, he hurt me."

"**Oh God, he, did he-"**

"No not like that, he stabbed me." Beca could hear Chloe crying now. "and he hurt Jesse."

Beca couldn't stand the sound of Chloe crying, "It's okay though, he's dead Chloe. That monster is dead. You can come home now." Beca rushes out in attempts to calm Chloe.

"**No."**

"What do you mean no?'"

"**I can't come home."**

"What, Chloe I am in the hospital and Jesse just got out of surgery why can't you come."

"**I can't."**

"Quit saying that. Quit saying you can't Chlo." Beca yells getting frustrated. "It's not that you can't its that you won't. You have been gone for two months. God I am so fucking stupid, I should have figured you aren't coming back are you?"

"**Beca, I just I can't" **

"You know what Chloe, you keep saying you can't but you won't tell me why. Just say it Chloe just say it." shouted Beca crying.

"**I can't face you, I can't face yo-"** with that Beca hung up and cried herself to sleep wishing Chloe never showed up at her room all those years ago.

…

"I can't face you, I can't face you to tell you that our baby is dead because of me." Chloe shouts into the phone not knowing Beca had hung up.

…

It had been a week since Beca and Jesse were released from the hospital. No charges were filed since it was self defense. Aubrey and Jesse offered to let Beca stay with them for a while until she healed but she didn't want to be around anyone so she declined.

If you were to enter her apartment you would find her shitfaced drunk and passed out on the couch.

Beca jumps awake at the sound of her phone ringing, she looks at the screen and recognises the number, but in her drunken stupor she isn't sure where from.

"Hello?"

"Hi Beca Mitchell it's Dr. Addison Montgomery from the IVF clinic, I tried getting ahold of Chloe to confirm the 12 week ultrasound you guys had scheduled for tomorrow."

"What? She was pregnant?"  
>"Yes, I'm sorry I thought she told you already, she came in to have it confirmed about 10 weeks ago. She was going to tell you that night."<p>

Beca counts back the weeks and it suddenly dawns on her.

"Hello Beca are you there?"

"Um, yeah, Chloe is actually out of town right now so we have to cancel the appointment. Sorry."

With that Beca hangs up before getting a response and heads out the door.

…

Not expecting anyone Chloe gets up from reading and heads to answer the door. She is surprised at the face she finds on the other side of the red door.

"Jesse?" is all she can say before she sees his eyes wandering down to the book in her hand, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! I know there isn't a lot of Chloe in this chapter sorry bout that but y'know. Anyways, like I have said before I am not a writer, so I don't know how well the fight scene and what not went. Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy :)**

**~BOO~**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Jesse?" is all she can say before she sees his eyes wandering down to the book in her hand, __**What to Expect When You're Expecting.**_

"Can I come in?" Jesse says trying to stay calm.

"Yeah." She looks down as she moves for him to enter the house.

They get to the living room and she offers him something to drink, which he declines.

After several minutes of an awkward silence Jesse finally speaks up, "So do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jesses tries not to yell, but it is really hard right now. When he gets no answer from the redhead he takes it upon himself speak again.

"Chloe, I love you, you know that and I mean this with the utmost respect, because you are one of the smartest people I know, but right now you are being really fucking stupid." He finally lets loose.

Chloe looks up with wide eyes shocked at what her friend has said to her, then sadly drops her gaze to her hands in realization. He is right she is dumb, something major happened to her and she left the one person who is supposed to help her. Now not only was she hurting, but she was hurting Beca, the one person she loves, make that loved more than anything.

"Look, I understand you are hurting right now, but your wife is hurting too. You are supposed to be the person she looks to for comfort from her pain, not the one causing her pain." His words break her thoughts.

"Jesse you don't get it, God you have no fucking clue what is go-"

"THEN TELL ME" Screams Jesse. "Cause all I know is this, something very terrible happened to you, but if you remember it happened to Beca too. You leave and are gone for almost 3 months, keeping up no contact with any of us. Then when your _wife_ calls you from the hospital practically begging you to come home you tell her no. And why because you can't face her! What the hell kind of excuse is that?!" Jesse yells, not really caring that he is starting to scare Chloe.

"Beca, my best friend and your _**wife**_ has spent the last 3 months doing three things. Drinking away her pain, and we all know how well that will turn out. Looking for Luke, well she found him, got stabbed and you still didn't come back. And last but not least, thinking of every possible thing she did wrong that would force you to leave. Then she gets a call saying you have an ultrasound today. God Chloe she didn't even know you were pregnant! None of us did!" Jesse is now pacing the room trying to piece together everything, while Chloe sits on the couch crying.

"So again I ask do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"Jesse says calming down a bit.

Chloe took a few minutes to calm herself down before she finally began speaking, knowing it was better to just talk because she knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon unless he got his answers.

"Beca and I decided a few months back to try IVF." Chloe says figuring she might as well start this at the beginning. "We figured it would take a few months to pick a donor, then a few months for the procedure to take, so we tried the month before everything happened not expecting it to take the first time. But a few weeks later I started feeling funny so I took a test, just to see. When it came up positive, I called Dr. Montgomery for a professional test.I found out I was pregnant that… that night. I was so excited and I knew Beca would be too. She was the one that brought up the idea of starting a family. I was gonna tell her when I got home. But in the middle of practice I started to get pains in my abdomen, so I called practice off earlier and sent all the kids home. When I went to the bathroom I was bleeding, and when I saw that I was devastated. I had a miscarriage."

Jesse gets up sits next to Chloe and begins rubbing circles on her back in attempts to calm her. When she finally calms down she begins again. "After finding the blood I decided not even to say anything to Beca, about any of it. I didn't want to discourage her. I decided to walk home instead of taking a cab like I normally do. I needed some air and time to think. As I was walking that is when Luke grabbed me and pulled me into the alley."

She starts crying harder again and Jesse goes to the kitchen to get her some water. After drinking some she is able to speak once more, "He… Luke, when he… when he… he didn't use protection, and he did it a few times." She breaks down once again, recalling the worst day of her life.

"When I was in the hospital and I sent Beca away, it wasn't to hurt her, I was to let her go. I knew she would hate me after she found out. I was afraid the doctor would say something about the miscarriage and I didn't want her to hear. I knew she would hate me if she found out I killed our baby."

"Chloe, you can't honestly tell me you think Beca could ever hate you?"

"She would, I know it. She was so excited, after the first appointment at the clinic, she went home and opened a board on Pinterest. She had designed the perfect nurseries, and had all these tips for babies and pregnancy. She pinned outfits and everything." Chloe sobs. "I have never seen her so excited. She made the board's name "My Life" Jesse. I couldn't let her hurt because of me."

"Chloe, the miscarriage wasn't your fault, and I know Beca would not hate you for what happened. I think if anything she would hate the fact that you didn't tell her."

"I couldn't deal with the pain in her eyes if I were to tell her. When she called in the hospital she I was at the doctor. Jesse I am pregnant and it's Luke's." Chloe once again is crying, by now Jesse has tears in his eyes seeing his friend hurt.

"Chlo, I am so sorry. Beca got a call from the doctor at the clinic and came rushing over. She thinks it is the donor's baby. She thinks it is you guys' baby."

"I just don't know what I am going to do."Chloe wails.

"Are you gonna leave her?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Well you haven't been home in three months and you haven't called."

"Wha-"  
>"She thinks you are." He says solemnly.<p>

"What, why… how do you know?"

"She wrote this last night and was gonna send it out today, I figured I would bring it to you. She doesn't know I am down here." Jesse hands Chloe the letter.

_Hey Red, I have so many questions for you right now, but I am not sure if I can take the answers right now, so I am only going to ask you one thing. If we can't work this out, and God I hope we do because being away from you hurts, it hurts so fucking much, will you give this to our baby when the are older and can understand. Please just do that for me. If we can get through this please destroy this because I don't want he or she to know of this. I love you Chloe, please do this for me. _

Chloe unfolded the second piece of paper, not knowing what to expect.

_My Little Monkey,_

_The first thing I want you to know is how much I love you. You aren't even here yet and I already love you so see I am your Mama, I know this may be a little confusing because you already have a mommy, but I want you to know about me. Long before you were born I meet your mom, and I was immediately intrigued, with her fiery red locks and piercing blue eyes. We fell in love when we were in college. We got married, but we knew something very important was missing, you. When we finally decided to start a family I was so excited, I never knew I wanted a family. I didn't think I would be a good mama. But being with your mommy I knew we could do it. I know I am not here now and I know that that may hurt, but I want you to know that not a day goes by that I don't think of see something happened when you were in mommy's tummy, something very bad. This put a strain on me and your mommy's relationship, that we could not work through. I know what it is like to have a parent leave you, and I don't want you to feel like enough wasn't done to fix it, because I will do everything in my being to get you and your mommy back in my life. But if by chance you are reading this, then I have to accept that. I wrote this to let you know how excited I am that you are alive, and that I love you so much already. I am so sorry for not being there the first time you kicked inside mommy's tummy, or being there on the day you were born. It sucks that I won't be there for your first words of first day of school, or the day you graduate from Harvard, yes I have high hopes for you Little Monkey. Now I don't know if you are a boy or girl, but either way I do know who you will be, Your mommy has had names picked out since we first meet, If you are my sweet baby boy, David Jesse, let me tell you, it's okay if you don't want to play sports, I know your mommy was set on you playing baseball, but I would much rather have you learn to play guitar. And if you are mama's little princess, Bella Aubrey, it's okay to hate pink, I never liked it either. You will never know how important you are to me. I know you never grew in my tummy, or heard what my heart sounded like from the inside, it makes me said that you will never know my voice or see my face, but if you take anything with you I want you to know how much I care about you. And how much I miss you everyday. Please if you are reading this that means I am not in your life and have never met you, but I want you to know you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I love you, I have never and will never love anything or one more than I love you my Little Monkey. I am sorry that I never got to meet you, but I hope one day you will understand, by the time you are reading this I have tried my hardest to make sure you don't ever see this, but if I fail please know I did not give up on you. I gave you and your mommy a life without any pain and hurting. _

_I always have and always will love you my Little Monkey._

_Your Mama,_

_Beca_

By now Chloe was balling as was Jesse since he already read the letter and was thinking back to the thought of his friend.

"What do I do Jesse?"

"First I think you need to listen to this."He says as he hands her a flashdrive. "Its the only mix Beca has made since you have been gone.

Chloe gets up to grab her laptop, she opens her music player and listens as the voice of her wife comes blasting out the speakers. She thinks to herself how there has only been one sound sweeter than this and that is the sound of the little heartbeat she heard a few days before.

"Hey Red, I made this for you I know this is corny, but it's kind of our thing so here goes…" Chloe can tell she has been crying by the sound of her voice. The first song plays and Chloe instantly chuckles inwardly,

_**You shout it out, **_

_**But I can't hear a word you say.**_

_**I'm talking loud,**_

_**Not saying much.**_

_**You shoot me down **_

_**But I get up**_

As the song fades out Beca's voice fades in "That song had a lot of good memories for us. So do the rest of these songs." Music from their past begins to fill the silence, some Chloe recognises others she forgot about Beca explains, then she hears the opening bars and the chorus and begins crying.

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good the bad and the ugly**_

_**We'll grow old together**_

_**Forever and Always**_

"I still do want you Chloe, nothing is ever going to change that. I want a life with you and this baby and plenty more babies to come. I am not going to say that I understand why you are doing this, but I do know that I love you more than anyth- no I love our baby more than anything, but you are definatley a close second." Chloe lets out a breath at the sad chuckle of her wife in the recording. "I do however love you so much I will let you go to help yourself, but just know this, I am broken without you, and I probably always will be . I am not saying this to make you feel guilty, I am letting you know this because no matter what happens I will always help you get try to help you get through it even if you won't let me help."

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**In the pain, there is healing**_

_**In your name I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

Chloe can hear the sadness in her wife's voice, and she can hear Beca trying to compose herself. "So this music has had a lot of meaning to us and I hope even if I can't be there to help you, I hope this music does. So this is the last song, I wasn't going to put it on here but I thought it couldn't hurt. Chloe I love you so much, and I will never get forget you and the love we shared. Chloe Beale I'll wait for you.

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**At heaven's gate,**_

_**Oh I don't care how long it takes**_

_**And I'll tell St. Pete I can't come in**_

_**Without my love and my best friend,**_

_**Oh this ain't nothing new,**_

_**Sweetheart I'll wait for you.**_

_**P.S. I love you too**_

_**Sweetheart I'll wait for you...**_

"Jesse what do I do?"

"Well, what do you want to do, because she is pretty certain that she has lost the best thing in her life, for good. So again I ask, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Cries Chloe leaning on Jesse's shoulder.

"If you want to be with Beca th-"

"yes, I want that more than anything. I would never have married her if I didn't, but after all this she is gonna hate me, I don't know if I can-" Now it was Jesse's turn to interupt.

"I know for a fact that Beca loves you, she told me multiple times before she doesn't know how you could ever love her. She doesn't think she deserves you."

"I don't deserve her, I let our baby die, I left and-"

"Tell her, not me. If you are serious about coming home I have two tickets for a flight first thing in the morning. Come home and tell her, she is not gonna be pissed at you like I know you think she will. She isn't pissed, she is upset and afraid and confused. She thinks all of this is her fault, so go home and talk to your wife. Tell her what you told me, _all _of it Chlo." Jesse was once again rubbing her back, "I know you are scared but you have to tell her the truth, she deserves that." With that Jesse went upstairs to fix a bath for Chloe before getting ready for bed himself. He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow and they needed their rest.

…

Beca was like always anymore sitting at her laptop trying to mix some music. She got a call again last week from the record label asking for some more music, but ever since Chloe left Beca didn't have any energy or drive to mix. She gets up to grab yet another drink when there is a knock on the door. She begrudgingly walks to the door hoping it isn't Aubrey of Jesse trying to force her out to do something. She turns the knob and pulls the door open. Standing there is the redhead that has never left her mind once since the infamous shower her freshman year.

A million thoughts are running through her head right now, _"Is this real?" "Should I hug her?" "Maybe I should slam the door in her face." "God she looks breathtaking!"_

"Chl-" Her words are cut off by a tear-filled passionate kiss.

_**A/N:I hope this answers some questions for you from the last chapter. :) I know there isn't a lot of Beca in this but I hope you still enjoyed it. The songs were, Titanium, Always and Forever from previous chapters. And the new songs were Broken by Lifehouse and I'll Wait For You by Joe Nichols. **_

_**Yay! Chloe's back! But not Bechloe just yet, we can't let her off the hook that easy. ;P**_

_**Some happy chapters soon though (hopefully). PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know I am sorry for the wait. I just had a really busy schedule lately. I recently started classes to do taxes in the evening, and I am now taking care of a 7 week old during the day for half the week. Plus I recently went home for a few days to visit family. Don't worry though I am back. :) I hope yinz' enjoy.**

"_Chl-" Her words are cut off by a tear-filled passionate kiss._

In that moment all Chloe could think about was how great it was to be back. Everyone saw how Beca was hurting, but no one could see Chloe's pain. That moment of kissing her wife was one of the best in her life, everything felt normal again. That was until the short brunette pushed her away. Chloe's heart sank.

"What the hell Chloe?" Beca screamed turning to shut the door on her wife.  
>Chloe hurriedly sticks her foot in the door, not realising how hard Beca was shutting the door. She winces in pain as she blocks the door from shutting.<p>

"Beca, please just let me talk to you." Chloe begs.

"Why should I Chloe, you never told me the truth before."Beca yells.

Chloe looks away knowing how hurt Beca is. "Please just hear me out,I will say what I need to say,and then you can decide from there.I already told Bree that I will need a place to stay tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Beca doesn't respond, instead she just looks away. Chloe takes this as permission to speak.

"I just want you to know that I love you Beca, I always have and I always will. Also that I never meant to hurt you, I was trying to protect you. You are always there for me if I need anything and you always keep me safe. I wanted to do that for you."

"How was leaving protecting me, I don't get it." Beca asks sadly.

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That would make sense." Beca mutters, causing Chloe to smirk to herself.

"Well," Chloe exhales the breath she didn't know she was holding "A few days before I was attacked I started feeling funny, so I took an at- home pregnancy test. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be positive first and have a doctor check. I knew how excited you were and I didn't want to disappoint you"

"Chloe, I wouldn't have been disappointed. I would have been sad yeah, but we knew the chances of insemination taking on the first try." Beca replies sitting on the couch. Chloe stands up ignoring the pain in her foot and walks over to the couch to be closer to her wife.

"Yeah, I know but I just didn't want you to get your hopes up. So anyways,the at- home test was positive, so I called Dr. Montgomery to schedule an appointment. I went in the day Luke attacked me. She confirmed that I was pregnant, when I went to see her on my lunch break. I was so excited, I was gonna go to the store and get this onesie I saw that said "My Mama Rocks!" with music notes all over was how I wanted to tell you." Chloe says with tears in her eyes, as she sits next to her wife.

"I would have been there with you if you had told me Chloe, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you."

Beca just sighs.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to so badly. I couldn't wait for practice to end. I decided I was gonna give the cast a break and let them out early just so I could tell you." Chloe explains hoping her wife will understand. "I was in practice and I started to get really bad pains in my stomach, then my pants felt wet. I went to the bathroom and I was bleeding. I was so scared Beca. I just couldn't believe it. I was so happy one moment then completely crushed the next. I didn't want to tell you after that because I knew you would hate me. You were so excited about having a baby and I-" Chloe was crying now so it was hard to understand her, but when Beca heard that she finally turns to her wife.

"What? How could you think I would hate you? God Chloe I could never hate you, no matter what. I wish you would have told me, I would have been there for you. I am your wife, that is what I am here for." Beca says as she takes her crying wife in her arms. It was always hard for her to watch Chloe cry.

"But I killed our baby." Chloe wails.

"Chlo, there is nothing you could have done to stop it. Miscarriages happen all the time in first pregnancies, more so in insemination and even more so in the first few weeks." Beca says trying to soothe her wife. After a few moments of silence Beca speaks again, "Is that why you left?"

Not sure how to respond, "Not at first."

"What do you mean by that, not at first."

"Well at first I left because I no longer felt safe, knowing whoever raped me was still out there. But then when you called all I could think about was our baby and how I took that away from you. I couldn't face you knowing what happened."

"Chloe, were you really that afraid of how I would react? That hurts Chloe, I thought you knew me better than that. I am your wife." Bec says clearly upset.

Chloe's foot is now killing her but she forces the pain out of her head. She knows the hard part is still coming up.

"I know, but-"

Beca cuts her off "But what Chloe? Didn't our vows mean anything to you?" Bca yells standing up pacing the room while Chloe recollects their promises to each other.

_Chloe stands at the end of the aisle, the love of her life and best friend is waiting at the altar. When Chloe's eyes met Beca's her heart stops. All she can think about is how much she loves this girl and can't wait to spend her life with her. She can see it in her eyes, the love they share, and the future they will have._

_Chloe is broken from her trance when she feels a hand slip into hers and give it a squeeze. She looks up and meets eyes with her brother, "Its time, lets go get you married kiddo."_

_She lets out a breath and gives a nod to her brother. They begin walking down the aisle, Chloe is still surprised she has yet to have the butterflies she always thought she would have. Then she realises she isn't nervous, why should she be nervous she is marrying the best person in her life._

_Once at the altar Chloe grabbed Beca hands and with tears in her eyes speaks to her fiance " Hi!" She chuckles eyeing her up and down, "You look beautiful."_

_"Thanks." Chloe smiles._

_The preacher begins speaking but the women can only focus on one thing, each other. They a snapped out of their daze when the preacher asks them of their vows._

_Chloe begins to speak "Beca the first day I saw you at the activity fair, I was mesmerized I knew I had to know you. That night when I barged in your shower I knew I had to have you and that night you kissed me at the ICCA's I knew I loved you. Never once in life have I ever felt something strong as I have for you. You are so confident and strong. You have showed me that it is okay to be myself. That if someone really loves me they will love me for me. You have always loved and adored me not expecting anything in return. So for now on that is what I will do. I will make sure you know everyday how much I adore you and love you. There will never be a day that you doubt my feelings for you. I have always loved you and I plan on always loving you. Btw you are totes gorge right now." With that Beca had tears in her eyes._

_"Chloe you have always been there for me. You were there for my darkest of days and I never knew why. I want you to know I will never forget what you do for me. You see the world in such a different way and I can't wait to live life and see things the way you do. I can't wait to spend my life with you. I can't wait to have babies with you and watch them grow up and get married. I can't wait to spoil our grandchildren together. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. The time I have spent with you has been the best in my life. I never want to live without you, and if you say yes in a few minutes I won't have to. I love you Chloe and I will continue to love you until the end of time."_

_Now both women and most of their friends were crying._

The pain in her foot brings Chloe out of her memory. She winces as she tries to move her foot, this doesn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" Beca stops her pacing and directs her focus to the red head.

"I used my foot to block the door. Don't worry I am fine." Chloe lets out a pained breath "Beca I have more to tell you" Chloe lets out a yelp of pain as she tries to stand up.

"Fine keep talking, but do it in the car, I am taking you to the hospital."

"Becs, I am fine don't worry please just let me say this if I don't know then I don't know when I will." Beca can see and hear the seriousness in Chloe's voice.

"What is it Chloe, you can tell me. Despite the fact you think you can't, I will always be here. Just like I said, I will love you till the end of time."

Chloe has tears in her eyes as she begins to speak, "That day that you called, I wanted nothing more than to come home."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Please I need to get this out."

"Sorry, continue."

"I couldn't come because I knew you wouldn't want me anymore-"

"Chl-" Beca sees the look she is getting from Chloe "...sorry." She motions a zipper on her lips.

"You won't want me, not after this." Chloe takes a few minutes to catch her breath "Beca that day you called I was at the doctors." Seeing the concern in Beca's eyes Chloe quickly explains, "Don't worry there is nothing wrong with me, besides the fact that I will just get really fat in a few months. Ha." Chloe tries to use comedy to cover up her nervousness. Seeing the confused and hurt look on Beca's face she knows she shouldn't have let it out that way.

"I am so sorry, I don't know why I said it that way. I just didn't know what to say, or how to tell you.

Beca scratches the back of her head clearly confused. "But I thought you said you miscarried?"

"I did. Beca, Luke is the father, he didn't use protection that night." Beca lets out a breath not quite sure how this is happening. She quickly stands up and heads to the bar. Chloe tries to get up but the pain in her foot causes her to keel over and fall to the ground.

Beca is quickly right there by her side helping her up.

"Okay, you don't look fine to me. I am taking you to the hospital, it's probably broken.

You stay right here let me go get the keys and I will be right back."

Once Beca get Chloe to the car they head to the hospital, Chloe texts Aubrey to let her know where they were headed.

Beca pulls her car up to the emergency entrance and quickly grabs a wheelchair and helps Chloe in. Once in the hospital the doctors take her and Beca is left in the waiting room. Sitting there thinking about all that has happened in the last few hours Beca almost doesn't notice Jesse and Aubrey come down the hall.

"Beca, what happened all Chloe told me was that she was on her way to the hospital is she okay? Is the ba-" Aubry stops not sure yet if Beca has told her.

"She is fine, she tried to block me from shutting the door. I think she broke her foot. She is up getting x-rays now. As for the baby, we haven't gotten to discuss that much." Beca's gaze drops to her hands. She can't help but feel sad, she was gonna have a baby, Chloe and she were gonna have a baby. Then just like that it was gone, and she didn't even know.

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get us some coffee, Jess?" Aubrey could see Beca needed to talk, and she wanted to help. With that Jesse heads toward the the girls see he is gone Beca looks at Aubrey, "We were pregnant."Beca cries.

"I know, Becs I am so sorry. Jesse told me when he got back. How are you?"

"I, I- I don't know. When she came home and kissed me it was great, but then I remembered that she left and I pushed her away. I don't know why I did it."

"Beca you were hurt, I don't think Chloe blames you for pushing her away, she knows she made a mistake and now she has to fix it."

"You said Jesse told you everything, can you tell me. I didn't really get to talk to her about the baby."

"Are you sure, wouldn't you rather have her tell you?"

"Please Bree."

With the pleading look in Beca's eyes Aubrey goes into detail as to what Jesse told her from his trip to St. Cloud. Once finished recounting what she knew Aubrey asks Beca, "So how do you feel?"

"Right now, numb. Chloe told me she was pregnant and I was elated, but then she told me about the miscarriage and I was crushed. I thought of how hurt I was and then I thought about her and what she must be going through. Then she told me where she was when I called her. I never expected that. I didn't think it could get worse, after everything that happened with Luke before then we were getting over it. I just don't know what to do."Beca's eyes were pleading with Aubrey for some kind of answers. Both girls know there is not much the blonde can do to help Beca.

"Well, do you still love her?Do you still want to be with her, I mean."

"Of course, I could never stop loving her. I know the situation isn't ideal, but I still want the same things with her, that is never going to change."

"Even with the baby?" Aubrey asks cautiously.

"Yes, I know how much Luke hurt us but that is not this baby's fault. Besides this child is a part of Chloe. I don't care I still want it."

"Did you get the chance to tell Chloe that?"

"No, I just realised. I have to go tell her." With that Beca goes in search of information on her wife.

After finding that Chloe was in room 672 waiting to be casted Beca heads that gets to the door and pokes her head in, "Is it okay if I am in here?" She asks not wanting to bother Chloe.

"Of course come here." Chloe pats the seat next to her.

"I am sorry about your foot, babe."

Chloe smiled inwardly at the pet name. "It's not your fault, if I hadn't left in the first place I wouldn't have needed to explain myself. I can't say I am sorry I left, because I needed to for me but I am sorry that I stayed away for so long and never talked to you."

"About that, i need to tell you this. I was out in the hall talking to Aubrey when I realised something." Beca takes Chloe's hands in hers, "I want this baby. I want this baby with you. I know this isn't how we planned thing, but thats baby," Beca places a hand on Chloe's still nonexistent bump, "our baby will be loved and cherished and adored. This baby is a part of you and that is good enough for me. No that is better than good enough for me. Chloe so ifyou will have me, I would like to be there for you two."

Chloe was once again crying. She couldn't believe her ears Beca was saying all the things she wanted her to say, but never Chloe speechless causes Beca to begin speaking again. "I realise now that that was what you were most afraid of now wasn't it?"

All Chloe could do was nod. "Well now you don't have to worry, I am here Chloe and I will be, until the end of time."

With that Chloe smashes her lips to Beca's, all she could think about was how did she get the best wife in the world.

"I am so sorry I stayed away Beca. I don't know why I expected anything different from you, but there was this voice in the back of my head telling me you would leave." Chloe continued to cry on Beca's shoulder as the shorter girl soothed her.

"It's okay Chlo, I am not going anywhere. I promise. I love you, and you too." Beca places a soft kiss on Chloe's stomach.

Chloe pulls Beca's face to hers and kisses her wife again, man did she miss that.

The loving kiss was soon interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Hello ladies, I am I will be putting the cast on your foot Chloe. I take it the pain meds have kicked in." She asks seeing the foot partially off the bed.

"Umm, yeah I guess. I can't feel it." Chloe laughs. God has Beca missed that glorious sound.

…

The woman were now back at their house Chloe was in bed with a pink cast on her foot, Beca was in the kitchen getting some snacks ready for their movie. She comes into the room and finds Chloe asleep on the bed, hugging her pillow. Beca just takes in the sight, not knowing how she got so lucky. She decides to pop the movie Chloe insisted they watch into the dvd player. After taking a few moments to load the screen changes into a black white and greyish pattern. Beca doesn't quite understand what she is looking at then suddenly the room fills with the sound of what she thinks is drums. The noise startles the sleeping redhead, she looks at the screen and looks at her wife. She inches up to Beca, she places her arms on her shoulders and rests her head in the crock of the brunette's neck.

"That my love, is th- is our baby."

**A/N: I know I said before Bechloe wouldn't happen again right away, but I just think they are great and I can't really write them apart. Plus it's my story I can do whatever the hell I want. :P Anyway I would really love some feed back on what you all think. **

**I have a few ideas for a few one-shots based off some songs (not PP stories though). I hope to have them posted soon, and I hope yinz' will give them a chance. **

**Until next 't forget to review!**

**~Boo~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I know it has been over a month, and I am truly sorry for that. My life has been really hectic, first I was just working one job, then I started taking classes on my days off, then I began watching a co-workers 2 month old son during the day, and that didn't give me anytime to write. But I left my one job at the pretzel place and I am now working full time at a factory from 3-11pm with classes in the mornings. So I haven't had anytime to write. The good thing is that at work I do have time to think about what I want to write. To top off all my scheduling conflicts I have been having problems with my laptop, and yes I can write on my tablet but I really don't like doing that, but good news today is Christmas and I am very happy for that. My sister got me a keyboard to attached to my tablet, hence the update. And... My mom bought me a red and black Crosley 3 speed Cruiser! I am so excited so I thought I would give you all a present and update the story. I really hope now that I am used to my new schedule I won't have any problems updating.**

"_**That my love, is th- is our baby."**_

It was 3 in the morning when Beca wakes with a start. She has this weird feeling in her stomach that something is wrong. Out of instinct she reaches over to find Chloe. When her hand hits the cold sheets her eyes instantly fill with tears.

_Was it a dream? No it was real, she just left again, you're not good enough for her, why would she stay with you? _

Beca can't believe she thought it was real, how stupid could she be? She begins to think _Man, I really miss her. I can't live without her, maybe I sho-._ That is when she spots a dark object on the chair in the corner of the room. She flicks on the bedside lamp to see what it is. Her heart stops when she sees it is Chloe's purse.

_She's here. She's really here._

Beca rushes out to the living room being met by the sight of her wife on the couch with clothes all around her, the television on but muted and some leftover pizza crusts on a plate. Beca smiles at the sight, still not believing her wife was back. She begins to walk over slowly not wanting to startle Chloe. That does not really work when she stubs her toe on the table in the hall.

Chloe turns her head to face Beca with a smile. Said smile instantly falls when she sees the tears in her wife's eyes.

"Cricket what's wrong?"

Beca smiles at the nickname Chloe started calling her when the first started dating and Beca would call her Ladybug, due to her tattoo. So Chloe decided to call her cricket for her tattoo, even though Beca told her it was a grasshopper, Chloe didn't care, _"Cricket sounds cuter"_ was her response.

Chloe stands to meet her wife but wobbles a bit still not used to the cast on her foot. When Beca sees this she rushes over to help Chloe back to sitting on the couch.

"Beca, why were you crying?"

Suddenly Beca finds her hands very interesting as she quickly mutters out a response.

"Would you like to repeat that babe, I could hear a thing you said." Chloe asks as she scoots closer to Beca on the couch forgetting all the laundry.

Beca quietly looks into Chloe's eyes and then quickly looks away again as she says "I thought you left again." Tears finding their way to the surface yet again.

Guilt settles in Chloe's stomach when she hears how afraid Beca is. "Oh, baby I promise I will never leave again. I know you can't trust me yet but I promise to spend the rest of my life proving to you just that. I was stupid when I left and I was scared, but I should have never left you I realised that the minute I opened the door to Jesse, hoping it was you. I promise if I ever go somewhere again I will be dragging you sorry ass with me." Chloe quickly engulfed the brunette in a hug now herself crying.

"God, uhhh. I shouldn't have said anything, Chlo. I am sorry I upset you baby, its okay you are here now and that is what matters."

"No, Beca this is my fault, I was a coward and should never have left, I should have come to my wife and talked to you when I got scared or had doubts. I am so sorry for hurting you, and for making you afraid that I will leave again. I know it will take a while for us to get back to normal with each other, so to help that process I would like to take you out on a date tomorrow. Nothing fancy just dinner and talking at our spot in the park."

"I would like that" Beca smiles. She leans back into Chloe's side, "Can I ask you something?"

"You mean besides that?" The redhead jokes.

"Yes besides that, smartass. Why were you up, you need to rest your foot why were you doing housework?"

"Well, in all honesty, you reek. The house reeks and it was a mess. I was having trouble sleeping and i didn't want to wake you with the television so I figured I would come out here and then I got a better view of the mess and thought I would get some work done." Chloe answers stifling a yawn

"Well can we go back to bed, you seem tired now."

"Yes, i know how hard it is for you to sleep without your little spoon." Chloe teases. With that the women head back to the bedroom to get some much needed sleep. Just as they were drifting off to sleep Chloe feels Beca turnover. Not sure what she was doing Chloe sits up, this just giving Beca a better angle to say goodnight to the redhead's tummy.

"Hi little monkey, its me Mama. I love you and mommy very much. I can't wait to meet you, baby. Goodnight, and try to be nice and let mommy get some sleep she needs it, she looks like death" Beca chuckles at the false look of hurt on her wife's face. "I am just kidding Chlo, you always look beautiful to me."

With that the two women drift off into sleep while holding the other in her arms.

**A.N. I know this is a really short update, but I am tired and my wrist has been bothering me so typing hurts. I will write more tomorrow, if I still have followers. Again sorry for the wait, but I didn't want to just give you an authors note for an update explaining the wait. Please let me know what you think and if I should keep writing this.**

**~Boo~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I know I said there would be another update on Friday, but things got in the way again. But I am back so lets keep reviewing and you might get more updates.**

_And with that the two women drifted off to sleep with the other in her arms._

**Later that Day**

Beca comes out of her office to voices, normally that wouldn't be a surprise, but the fact that it is not Aubrey that Chloe is talking to but Jesse is a bit weird. Normally Aubrey is Chloe's go to pair of ears, and Jesse is Beca's. But today she walks out to find her two best friends discussing things.

She clears her throat as she enters the room and the conversation stops, Chloe looks up at her wife, "Hey Cricket. Get any work done?"

"Yeah, it is nice to have my inspiration back, I think the label likes it too." She responds placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "So what brings you by Jesse, normally I find Aubrey over for lunch."

Well she has a lunch date with Chief Hunt, he is looking for a new Head of cardio since Teddy got offered that job in Germany, hopefully we will get the good news soon. But anyways I was bored and thought I would come see what you gals were up to, maybe have lunch if you guys wanted?"

"Yeah, but I heard the door open almost an hour ago, why didn't you come ask, we could have been there by now?"

"I know, but Chloe had a question then we got to talking, you know how it goes."

"Yeah babe, besides you haven't gotten anything done for the label since I left, so I figured I could keep him distracted while you got some mixes made." Beca can hear the guilt in Chloe's voice, but doesn't pick, she knows she needed to get something in to the producers before the cut her contract.

"So is that a yes to lunch then?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, just give me like twenty minutes to get ready." Chloe says as she leaves the room.

By now Beca is sitting in the chair across from Jesse looking at the Rolling Stones magazine on the coffee table.

"So, how are things?" Jesse asks when he knows Chloe is out of earshot.

Not getting his question Beca quickly responds "They are fine, why did Chlo say something to you?"

"No, but I couldn't think things would go right back to normal, and you are my best friend, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Yeah things are fine. And uhh Thanks for getting her, I don't know what I would have done if she never came back." Beca says wiping away the tears she didn't know were shedding.

"No problem Becs, what are friends for? Now speaking of friends are you gonna quit lying to me, I know you almost as much as she does. Now what happened?"

Beca shifts in her seat as she lets out a breath, "I woke up last night and she wasn't there, she was in the living room, but my mind didn't think that was a possibility, my mind immediately went to her leaving again. Urghhh. I know it is stupid, I should trust her, she made a mistake and I should let her know I trust her again."

"Do you?"

"What, do I what?"

"Do you trust her? I get that things are hard, but she left. She just took off, don't get me wrong I love Chloe but I don't know if I would be able to be with her just like that after something like this."

"I love her, I know she made a mistake, but I told her I would be there for her when that were to happen, when I married her, I am not going to hold that against her. I mean she came back right, if she wanted to leave she would not have come back. I just cant help but get scared and think this was a dream, and she is still gone. "

"Well just talk to her, I know she feels bad but she isn't going to know what you are thinking if you dont tell her."

"Okay, I will tonight at our date."

"Ohh a date, so exciting where are you going?"

"Dude seriously, you do know that we are Beca and Jesse" she says waving her hand between the two of them " not Aubrey and Chloe. We don't do girl talk."

Becas head turns when she hears a soft chuckle behind her, she sighs and smiles remembering only a few days ago she didn't know if she would ever hear that sound again.

"Hey babe, ready for lunch?"

"Yup!" Chloe responds making a popping noise at the end.

**Later that night on the date**

The two women were dressed warmly since it was October. They were cuddled on the picnic blanket just enjoying some time together when beca hears Chloes stomach grumble. She looks at her wife as the redhead sits up and places her hand to her mouth.

Beca asks if chloe is okay, thinking its morning sickness.

Chloe laughs at the worried look on Becas face "I am fine babe, just hungry again."

"Seriously we ate like four hours ago, and you had those chips like half an hour ago."

"I know, but I am eating for two now remember."

With that Beca stands "Well in that case lets get you fed. The more you eat the chubbier our little monkey will be."

"Why do you insist on the baby being fat?"

"Not fat, just chubby, they are so cute when they are chubby."

"Yeah, cute to you, you arent the one who has to push it out."

"Hey we decided you would carry first."

"I know. Do you remember the night we decided to have kids?"

_They planned a date for that night even though they had had really busy schedules. They both had the idea of a weekly date night when work got hectic. They didn't want to become one of those couples that put work first. So tonight was the night and they were both excited, It had seemed like they hadn't seen each other in weeks and they really missed each other. Beca was at the park waiting for chloe, she got a text 30 minutes ago telling her to head over, she would pick up some food on the way there. _

_Beca's mind began to wonder as she watches the parents with their young kids playing at the park. She begins to think of Chloe being pregnant and excitement begins to fill becas mind. She pictures the little musical prodigy gingers they were gonna have. She can already see it, a little girl with brown hair like hers and a bright cerulean blue eyes like Chloe. She would love music more than both of her parents combined and even though she would act like she didn't she would love to play dress up and be girly with her mommy. Though that would have to be her role when Chloe is taking care of the twins. Two little boys with dark blue eyes and fiery red hair. They would be spoiled by their big sister, and love to play in the mud. One would play drums where the other played guitar, and with the vocals of their sister they would start a garage band. She couldn't help but smile._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she feels someone gently push her on the swing. She didn't even have to turn around, she know who it was from the little electric shocks she felt going up her spine. _

_"Hey babe. I got chili dogs." Chloe says holding up the takeout bag._

_"Brighton's?" Beca asks excitedly._

_"Yes" Chloe laughs at her wifes childlike behavior. _

_After the two ate, they were discussing their weeks at work while laying on a blanket looking at the stars. Both loved where they were at in life and in their relationship but they both felt something missing._

_"Babe, I think we need to discuss something."_

_"Okay, I have been meaning to ask you something anyway."_

_Okay Beca thought to herself, just come right out and say it._

_Asking for a puppy would be a good first step, Chloe thinks._

_"I think we should have a baby!"_

_"I think we should get a puppy!"_

_Only you can't hear what either one says because they both say it so fast and at the same time, it just comes out a jumbled mess._

_"Okay, you first." chuckles Chloe._

_Beca sighs and suddenly gets really nervous, "No, you can go first it can wait."_

_"Okay, um, I was thinking maybe we could um, get a puppy. I think we are ready to have that kind of responsibility." Chloe says while thinking how much she want to be asking for a baby. "I mean it will be hard work at first, but its nothing like having a kid. Right?"_

_With that Beca's face falls and she is glad she let chloe go first. "Yeah, that sounds great, we should look into it." She says trying to hide her disappointment. She fails._

_"Hey, baby what's wrong did I do something , oh God, you aren't ready for a puppy. Its okay, we can wait."_

_"No my Ladybug, its not that, I would love to get a puppy with you. I just was wishing it were something more serious." Beca says the last part to herself, but Chloe heard._

_"What do you mean something more serious, like a cat. I thought a dog would be better because they are work, but not a lot, with cats they are just there. Plus I didn't think of you as a cat person. But if thats what you want thats fine too." Chloe rambles hoping she didnt scare beca. "What would you rather have?"_

_"I didn't mean a more serious pet Chlo." Beca giggles at her wifes silly antics._

_"Well then what did you mean?"_

_" I meant that I would rather skip the puppy and go straight for a baby." Beca rushes out looking away from Chloe. _

_Chloe takes her hand under Becas cheek and moves her to face her, "A baby, really?" Her face lights up at the thought of Beca wanting kids with her._

_"Well yeah, but if you want to wait we can thats totally fine. I mean with our hectic work schedules it probably would be the best time right now anyways." Now it was becas turn to ramble, only Chloe was sweet enough to stop her rambling with a firm kiss. _

_"I would love to have a baby with you right now. Thats what i wanted the whole time, but i didn't think of you as wanting kids so I thought getting a pet would be a good first step into the idea of kids."_

_"Really? Beca asks almost squealing._

"You were so excited that night." Chloe smiles at the recollection. "You know we have had a lot of great memories at this spot, lets not make tonight the first bad one."

Beca turns to look at her wife not understanding, "I don't know what you mean, I thought we were having a good night."

"Well we are, except you wont talk to me. I know something is bothering you but you won't tell me and I am starting to think you want us to slow down with us being us again."

Clearly seeing her wife upset sends guilt right through Beca, "I don't want to say anything because we are doing so good, and I dont want to hurt you."

"Beca, sweetie I know that when I left I hurt you and I am really sorry or that, so I think it is okay if you hurt me sometimes, I deserve it."

"No, I don't care that you hurt me, I forgave you for leaving, because I know it is something you needed to do. But if I ever hear you say you deserve being hurt, then I _will _hurt you. Chloe you are the best person in my life and if I have any control over whether or not you get hurt then I will do everything in my power to insure you never hurt again."

"You say the sweetest things to me beca Mitchell." Chloe says placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. "Now will you tell me what is bothering me?"

"Its just last night when I woke up and you weren't there I didn't even think you would be in the other room I thought you left again, and I am so afraid that I am gonna say or do something to make you leave again." Beca was trying to hold back the tears but as she continued she just let them fall. "I know you would never leave again, but what if I mess up and you do? Or what if this is all a dream and you never come back? When you were gone I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to be anything, I started to get those thoughts like before with Luke in college, and then I got the phone call from Dr. Montgomery and when she said you were pregnant I had something to live for. I had something to be, I had to be a Mama. But then you still hadn't come back and I thought what I would do with my life if I weren't this Little Monkey's Mama. I know its stupid, but I can't lose you and now having this baby I know I can't lose either of you, and I am afraid everyday that I might."

Now Chloe was crying to as the guilt hit her full force, "Beca I was stupid when I left, I never left because of you I left because I was afraid to tell you about the miscarriage. You were so excited and I didn't want to see you hurt, so i did what i thought wouldn't hurt you. Turns out it all hurts just the same. There is nothing you could do that would ever make me leave you again. I realised two things when I was in St. Cloud, I could never go on living a happy life if you weren't next to me, and I had a lot make up to you. Beca I love you so much, and before I would say you were the one thing I loved the most, but that has changed. _This _is what I love the most, you me and our little monkey, i could never live a life that didn't have our family. I am so sorry to ever make you doubt your self or my love for you." Chloes leans in to kiss her wife, as things heat up she is glad it is dark and there weren't any families around to see their make-out session.

Suddenly the two girls were pulled out of the loving embrace by yet another grumble of the stomach, only this time it was Beca's.

"I guess someone else is hungry too." Teases Chloe.

"Yeah, now. You head home it is getting late, I will pick up some food. What are you two in the mood for?"

"Something gross and greasy and bad for you!"

"Chili-dogs it is." Beca says walking in the opposite direction.

"From Brighton Hot Dog Shoppe?" Chloe yells.

"Is there anywhere else?" Smirks Beca.

Beca walks in the door to find Chloe asleep on the couch with the menu screen of Mean Girls on the T.V. She walks up places the food on the coffee table and kisses her wife's cheek to wake her. Chloe's eyes flutter open and instead of being greeted by the beautiful face of her wife she instead finds that of a purple stuffed monkey.

"I saw this the other day and thought our Little Monkey needed a-"

"A purple monkey, just like B. Davis!"

"Yeah I know you are a little obsessed with that show." Teases Beca.

"Hey, you love One Tree Hill just as much as me." Chloe laughs as her wife sticks her tongue out at her.

"Hey keep that inside or I may put it to use."

After dinner the women cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie, Chloe is the first to fall asleep but this give beca some privacy for her talk with the redhead's belly.

"Hey Little Monkey, its Mama again. I love you so much already and I can't wait to meet you. But don't take my lack of patience as instruction to come any time sooner than planned. You stay right there where you are safe until we say it is okay for you to make your grand entrance. You know I never thought I would have kids, but even when I am sad I am so happy knowing that you will be here soon. I am now unable to see my life without you and your mommy. I love you Little Monkey, and don't ever forget it." Beca placed a soft kiss on her wife's stomach and begins singing _You are My Sunshine_.

Chloe lets a tear slid down her cheek as she listens in and thinks of how amazing her wife is.

**A.N. I really liked writing this chapter, before I thought of this story I had an idea of the whole "let's have a baby" scene and wanted to write it as a one-shot, but found better use for it here. I hope you guys like where I am going with the story. I would really appreciate some reviews. On a side note I would like to say probably no one knows what Brighton Hot Dog Shoppe is, because it is only in western Pennsylvania, but their food is incredible, if you are ever in the area you must try it. Also some of you may have caught some of the connections I put in the story so far. Grey's Anatomy and One Tree Hill were my obsessions before Pitch Perfect, so I have tied a few things in this story. **

**Seriously though, review and let me know what yinz think. **

**~Boo~**


End file.
